


Just Say Yes

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Serenate [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Another Serenate Drabble book.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Serenate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999927





	Just Say Yes

Prompt: “Leave me out of it, I am not going.”  
Serena’s POV  
“Let’s go.” Tripp crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his foot.  
“But we just got here! You’ve been dragging me around all night, I’m tired! Why do we have to leave?” I groaned not having had any sleep at this point, at this point wondering if Nate had been right about him.  
“Stop asking questions Serena, I said we have to go.” Tripp growled roughly grabbing her by the throat, not giving a single fuck that they were in a public place.  
“Get off.” Serena choked out struggling against him.  
“Fine-“he starts letting her go but Serena took off running upon him letting her go...her black high heeled boots clacking against the sidewalk. Serena cuts through the back alley blonde hair whipping around her courtesy of the November wind.  
“Please be home. Please be home.” Serena whispers to herself, running into the apartment building and past the front desk.  
Nate’s POV   
There was a loud banging on the door and I sighed rising from the couch, having little to no sleep the previous night. I was too worried about Serena. I strode to the door, everything was blurry.  
“Serena? What’s wrong?” I asked, taking in her disheveled appearance, the way she took in shallow breaths.  
“I just need….” Serena trails off, fainting into his arms in exhaustion.  
“Serena? Serena!” He shook her but, she’d fallen limp into his arms...that’s when he saw his cousin approaching.  
“Nate look, I know you’re upset but-“ he starts.  
“Upset doesn’t even begin to cover what the fuck I’m feeling!”  
Chuck’s POV  
Blair and I walked into the living room to see Serena limp in Nathaniel's arms, Nate yelling at Tripp.  
“I can explain.” Tripp holds up his hands in surrender.  
“DAMN FUCKING RIGHT YOU CAN!” Nate growled, livid.  
“Nate, give her to me.” Blair daintily walks towards him grabbing Serena’s arm, helping her unconscious best friend to our bedroom.  
“You’re really going to make some snotty bitch more important than your family?” Tripp glowers at him.  
“Where were all of you when dad went to prison leaving my mother and I broke as fuck? We had to sleep on the floor, everything was taken from us. EVERY FUCKING THING. Serena, Blair and Chuck were there, not you. They are my fucking family.” Nate was angry. Hurt. I slowly walked over to where the two cousins stood and punched Tripp without any warning.  
“You’re not welcome here.” Was all I said, before slamming the door in his face.  
“Thank you.” Nate sighed.  
“You need to sleep, Sis is laying down in your room you should join her.” I patted my best friend on the back.  
Nate’s POV   
I shut my bedroom door making my way over to the bed where Serena was passed out, laying down beside her and pulling her into my arms as my eyes drifted shut...


End file.
